


Rush

by TrafalgarLaw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, Racing, Rivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrafalgarLaw/pseuds/TrafalgarLaw
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are young racers which started in the formular three and they work hard to finally reach their goal to become the number one in the formular one. But the way to this place is hard and covered with a lot of stones. Both are rivals but can there be also more between them if everyone is expecting from them to hate each other? They must go through a lot and the time will show what will happen.





	Rush

Magnus Bane, a young man who was living fort he speed… and also to impress other woman and just having fun. Love was never something for him. The only love he felt was the love for cars and for the high-speed on the speedway because he was a sucker for the adrenalin which was running through his blood in the meantime. He knew that so much can happen if he was doing only one mistake. But he had one dream… driving with the best and being one of the best. Having a car and a team in the formular one. Right now he was still in the formular three. 

But from one oft he insider and his friends he knew that in the next race there will be talent scouts who wanted to check out some oft he racers. And actually Magnus should be sleeping early that night. But instead he went to a party and had a hot night with some girls. 

That was one of the reasons why he was almost too late for the race. But his friends knew Magnus already and they had prepared the car already. But on the way he saw someone new. Someone he hasn’t seen before. 

„Hey, Raphael! Who’s that?“ Magnus asked his friend and nodded in the direction to the tall male with the dark hair who hasn’t noticed him yet because he was busy taking care of his car. „I don’t know. He is new. I heard his name was Alexander Lightwood... or something like that… but who cares… he is no competition to you. You have the better car!“ And after Raphael was hitting the arm from his friend, it was a sign for both to go to his own car because the race will start any minute. 

„Lightwood? Like that rich family?“ Rafael was only shrugging with his shoulders to show that he doesn’t care. This place wasn’t caring about money. It was only showing who was the better driver. But while Magnus wasn’t moving at first because he was interested in this tall and dark haired young man and how he was taking care of the car before he put his helmed on. But then he shook with his head and made his way to his own car, which one was perfect in his eyes. This wasn’t the place of going sentimental or looking for friends. It was a place for who is the best driver. Especially on a day where talentscouts will be there.

Then Magnus put his own helmed on and he made his way tot he place on the starting line. A smile on his lips and the adrenalin running through his body again while he was waiting for the start. The new guy still somehow in his head but he hadn’t thought that he would see that new guy sooner as he actually wanted.

And that sooner was on the speedway. He could feel him with his car in his neck already and he grumbled on the inside. „You think this speedway belongs to you, huh? But here it’s the truth… it’s mine!“ Magnus mumbled to himself and he was doing some moves which should stop his new rival from it to be faster as him.

While Magnus was grinning from ear to ear Alec wasn’t so happy and he was swearing over and over again while he was trying to find a spot how he can be faster then the other one. And hell… he was already at the point on which one he could definitely tell that he wasn’t liking him. But gladly Alec wasn’t here to find friends. He only wanted to show his passion. And to prove his parents that he can be someone even without them. Even if he has to start small.

But in the moment as he saw his chance to finally show that he was faster as the other guy, he was stopping him while he hit his rails, what let happen that he was spinning around a few times. And if Alec doesn’t had any idea how to drive or also from his car, that could end very badly. „Asshole!“ He was swearing in the direction where he saw the other man the last time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the race, which one Magnus Ben won and he was celebrating with his team already with some champaign, Alec was walking over to him and he was very angry. „Hey, asshole!“ He was calling out and he pushed the smaller male against the next wall. 

„Oh… are you one of my exes? Usually I hear this out of their mouthe whenever they realize that I only wanted to have fun.“ Magnus said and he showed that he doesn’t take the younger male serious and he wanted to take a sip from his champaign. But Alec took the glass away and threw it on the ground before he almost yelled at him: „This move was dangerous and a lot could’ve happened while you stopped me! A big accident could’ve happen!“

And all of this let happen that Magnus had the full attention now. „Okay, kiddo. Listen to me… If you didn’t like it then you better go back to your playground. Because this seems it’s not for you.“ And a smile appeared on his lips before he pushed Alec away from him. „Now go back to mommy and cry!“ He add and rolled with his eyes before he could hear how the younger male was hissing to him. „You maybe won this time… but the next you will see my dust!“ He said before he left back to his own car and Magnus was looking at him while he was checking him out again.

„Do you think this was an only one visit?“ Raphael asked and he gave Magnus a new glass with champagne which one he took and also took a sip from it before he gave an answer. „No… we will see him again…“ And actually Magnus couldn’t wait for it. Because there was a feeling that he finally had someone who was a real competition for him.


End file.
